Monster Drabbles for DontBeAZombie
by CrazyIndigoChild
Summary: A couple overnights with DontBeAZombie have left me with a lot more Sulley/Johnny than I care to have in my word processor. Shenanigans leads to "Write this thing for me..." which to a collection of Monsters, wet dreams, innuendos, and Beetles music. Not a story but a collection so keep posted for future drabbles! You sick freaks!
1. When Sulley Picks the Movie

_So here's a ficlet I wrote for Don'tBeAZombie with her favourite pairing Johnny/Sulley! She's really awesome and has been getting me writing in impossibly long all-nighters and is a horrible influence on my already crappy sleep schedule due to "Time Zone Differences" bullfart._

_I didn't really edit this one because, well, she was harassing me and at 3:30 in the morning I really don't have much will power. I really do know how to conjugate so don't judge me because I'm only half perfect._

* * *

"...So then I said, 'Hanger?! I barely know her!'"

Slouched over in his seat, Johnny smirked at the crude joke and popped another handful of Skittles into his mouth. _Great_, he thought as the theatre erupted in raucous laughter that seemed to take way too much enjoyment out of the most overused punchline in the history of Ever- at least for a theatre full of ostensibly educated young adults such as himself.

At the very core of the mindless laugh-track was the brute sitting next to him. Also known as his soon-to-be-ex-if-he-keeps-dragging-them-to-these-damn-movies-boyfriend. Or James P. Sullivan for short.

A sharp elbow jabbed hard into his bicep. "Hahahaa, this guy's a genius, John! It's like the Three Stooges meets Trailer Park Boys!"

"Hilarious," Johnny murmured and reached into Sulley's lap for the popcorn. Sulley jerked and nearly dropped the popcorn as he strained around the oversized sombrero sitting right smack dab in the middle of his view, which didn't detract from the movie's... vision? Goal? Mindlessness? Irritated, and with another hour to go, Johnny grabbed the popcorn and yanked it over the armrest.

"Babe, wait, you gotta see this part- Hey buddy mind if you take off the hat? This part's the greatest-"

Johnny glared over the rim of his ridiculously overpriced (though not for a Worthington, mind you) soda; "You mean you've seen this cinematic trash before?"

A shrug and sulley scooted to the edge of his seat, completely set on not missing this unfolding masterpiece before him. "Once or twice, maybe."

"So you dragged _me _here to- excuse me but I have the sudden urge to go throw up out of shame."

"Ex-CUSE me, me amigo," the sombrero snarled, "But I'm trying to watch this movie."

Johnny scoffed and tried his best to make the indignant eyeroll as loud as physically possible. "Oh please. That accent is fake and your hat is cheap styrofoam-"

"Johnny wait, you're going to miss the best part!" Sulley hissed and reached out to grab the other monster's arm and anchor his poor unsullied mind to the overstuffed theatre seat. "They're totally about to- just sit down, will you?" With a firm tug Johnny clambered back into his seat. Skittles showered the floor. Sulley cringed with the excitement no grown man should ever experience in the presence of a B-list production and a sombrero.

And then Johnny froze. "Shit," he murmured, "You've got to be kidding me."

"There it is... BAHAHAHAA, oh man that was fantastic! Tell me you didn't miss that, I can't rewind this-"

In a flash Johnny reached into his sweater pocket and yanked out his phone to flash the light of his screen onto his lap to see- "Oh god, Sull!"

Sulley chuckled at yet another farting vigilante cop making a joke of the law and turned to Johnny in time to see in the dim light the outlines of slimy popcorn butter all over... the legs of Johnny's white pants. "Oh boy."

Johnny remembered the thick stack of napkins Sulley had pilfered 'just in case' as they passed the butter station. They were right beneath the handful of straws also in case of emergency in the space between them- "Where are the napkins, Sulley?"

"They must have fallen through the crack between the seats..." Sulley ventured and pointedly peered into the black void where the napkins were sure to never return from unless in the housekeeper's pale. "I don't know what I can do."

"Get them!" Johnny hissed "Get them or I swear I will skin you alive and wear you out of this theatre!"

Sulley looked from Johnny down to his lap, to the screen for a quick reference, and then back to Johnny. He looked scared. "John, it's fine. Look, it's just a little butter it's not the end of the world; I'm sure it'll wash right out!"

"These pants are Vicuna, Sulley!"

"I don't know what that means, John! And why would you wear fancy pants to see a movie?!"

"Hey, yo, can it!" Sombrero snapped, turning around in his seat to glare at Sulley's hand on Johnny's lap. "If you ain't gonna watch the movie then get out!"

"We're discussing a real fashion emergency, _Homes_, unless you want me to burn that hideous thing off your head I suggest you turn around and stuff it!" And so ended the heroism of the great sombrero.

"Sulley, lick the butter off."

"I'm not going to do that... in a theatre."

"Yes you will, you'll lick this butter off right now or I swear to God- WHAT?!"

It turned out that Johnny's sense of time and estimation of the great art of film-script pacing was misinformed; the house lights went up and the audience sluggishly rose to their feet, the ritual of reciting every momentous quote distracted most from the grown monster just moments from a complete meltdown.

"Okay John, I have a plan. Follow my lead."

* * *

"WOOOOOO! Watch out, here we come!"

Flying down the busy hall of the university theatre Sulley swerved around corners, dodged amorous couples, and slammed through every quizzical glance as he soared through the building and across the parking lot in record time.

All with a very red looking Johnny riding piggyback.


	2. Heated Leather

Again for DontBeAZombie... in the middle of the night without a cup of coffee in sight. Hey, that rhymed!

* * *

Sulley was a good student for the most part; he got good grades, sometimes he got amazing grades; he was always punctual and even when he was late was so in a fashionable sense; he was also a very involved student and always looked to help out his local frat houses with their fundraisers. Well... maybe just one frat house in particular: Roar Omega Roar.

The plan was to get in with the 'cool kids' but to, you know, not look like he was trying or anything. It was a good plan and he was maintaining a pretty solid profile when the dreaded Christmas season began. He'd volunteered with ROR for the first time int he winter of Freshman year which sparked a strong interest in ROR's volunteering opportunities as well as a small fascination with the house's president, Johnny Worthington. When word got out that the RORs were looking for some new housemates come September Sulley suddenly had all the time in the world on his hands.

Week after week Sulley would check the board in the campus square to see of ROR posted for any volunteers, he ended up taking summer courses so he could stay on campus and nurse his growing crush on Johnny. It wasn't hard since Johnny had retaken a couple of courses to boost his mark for graduate school- which he also would attend at Monsters U. From afar Sulley could admire the admirable Worthington heir all he wanted.

Next fall Sulley got an email from Johnny: it was an invitation into the ROR house! "Your eagerness to engage in the ROR and Monsters U community, as well as your outstanding dedication to academia has surpassed even the most rudimentary of qualifications of ROR members. Please accept this as your invitation to join your ROR brothers in our historical home." Sulley had read to his friend Mike when he had first gotten the letter. "And look, Mikey, the president even signed it himself! Isn't that awesome?!"

It was awesome. Very awesome. He called up the ROR house the very next morning and sheepishly asked for 'President Johnny' and stumbled over his words when the sleepy, sultry voice of his fraternity president crackled through the other end. It took them a whole seven minutes for Sulley to announce his acceptance and schedule a move-in day the very next week. "I'll see you then, Champ." Johnny greeted warmly before hanging up the phone.

Sulley didn't own much more than a garbage bag of clothes, a box of textbooks, and a few momentos from home so all his things easily fit into the back of Johnny's car. The car was sleek, expensive, and smelled of warm cologne, it drove smooth and seamlessly- Sulley thought of whether all aspects of Johnny's car reflected him. He tried to hide his blush and kept his head on the details of the fine leather seats and the multi-thousand dollar stereo system.

"I just have to run a few errands," Johnny said as the car rolled into town, "I shouldn't be long."

Sulley watched as he expertly pulled into a stripmall parking lot and pulled a pair of sunglasses from his visor. The sight of Johnny as he primped in the rearview was both something aggravatingly enticing and comical as Johnny really had nothing to primp; he was already pristine. "O...okay, I'll just wait here for you."

Johnny grimaced a little but glanced at Sulley's shy slouch and turned the engine off, reaching back to grab his satchel from the backseat. "I'll crack the window for you," he joked and not a moment later was swaggering into the shops like he owned the world. With confidence like that he could sure pull it off.

Closing his eyes against the sun, Sulley leaned back for the first time in his seat and let the leather mould around him, the smell of Johnny and wealth soothe him. In his mind's eye all he saw was that firm purpleish-blue body donning that form fitting ROR pullover... and then without the pullover. He wondered if the fur was as soft and silky as it looked- or from what he saw in his few fleeting glances. Did those tusks get in the way when he ate? When he kissed?

Were his kisses soft and luxurious, or where they firm and confident?

Sulley mused and toyed with the idea of Worthington and what it would be like living under the same roof; he made a note of studying with him during exams and eating with him every morning for breakfast. If nothing else he wanted to be Johnny's best friend from here on out, he wanted to get as close to the monster as he could and to get enough of his attention as he could spare. Even if it meant playing the dumb, naive juniour.

His mind wandered back to heavier thoughts, however; he didn't want to just be friends. With as much ease and certainty as breathing he pictured the graduate in his room, then on his bed, on top of him, and finally beneath him. Sulley hadn't quite committed Johnny's voice to memory (he still had to make sure it was him on the phone) but the imagined sounds of Johnny's moans as they kissed and fondled came very easily to him. The hands in his mind gently mapped the flats and valleys of Johnny's body and- oh boy!

Sounds of footfalls roused him from his daydreaming back into the expensive car in the very public parking lot. Out the driver's window he spotted his friend talking to one of the sisters from HSS, laughing at her jokes and complimenting her studded collar while Sulley reared back for his garbage back of clothing and yanked it onto his lap. He pretended to fish for something when Johnny opened the car door and slid inside. "You know, Blue, you can toss that in the back."

"Yeah, I know," Sulley murmured, shifting uncomfortably beneath the hot plastic, "I was just looking for something is all. I wanted to make sure I had all my things."

"Sure thing. Just let me know if you forgot anything and we'll swing around for another trip."

"Cool."

But the last thing Sulley needed right then was another reason to drive around alone in Johnny's car.


	3. Yesterday

Me: "What song do you want me to write you a fic for?"  
DontBeAZombie: "I'm feeling like something angsty; do 'Yesterday' by the Beetles."

Well... I got words on paper :P There's that.

* * *

He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, but Johnny knew life was getting really hard really quickly. He sat at a dusty windowsill in a mouldy room that hadn't been used since before his father lived in this forsaken frathouse. Something about a ghost- it was all really silly now that Johnny had grown into 'real' problems. It's not like a ghost would keep him out anyway; the window had a fantastic view. "It's like yesterday I had this fantastic life and then when I woke up this morning everything just went to shit."

Javier stood in the doorway, refusing to enter the condemned room. His beliefs allowed for such silly and intangible things to be treated as serious issues. Also he was wary of the mould growing in the far corner. Not really ever having much to say in the first place, Javier nodded and listened though never really rested his full attention on the despondent monster. "Am I really such a terrible person, that I could make someone hate me so much they'd choose Oozma Kappa all because of me?"

"It wasn't you," Javier supplied in earnest, resting his gaze just past Johnny. Good to know not even his supposed best friend could look at him.

"No, it wasn't!" Johnny snapped, "I had to keep to the rules, I had to keep the integrity of ROR strong, alive. Sacrifices were necessary."

His parasitic friend's antennae twitched and clacked together a long and heavy moment. As if unconvinced he shuffled against the threshold uneasily and made to leave but stopped and stared down the hall. "If Sulley can't understand all the responsibility and commitment I have to account for- every promise I made and every night I slaved for perfection..."

But Johnny knew it wasn't enough for him to just excuse away Sulley's pain: being pressured and critiqued by a group that truly understood and sang true to the reputation and livelihood of the Sullivans, his family and it's undying passion for scaring... Well, it does things to a monster's image. It gets in his head and makes him doubt. For Sulley it made him doubts everything and Johnny knew it was all his fault.

He drove Sulley away because he let the vision of the ROR fraternity come first. His love for the monster he cared for lost to the obligation he had to his father. But Sulley knew he wasn't in the position to pick sides anyway.

Right?

Well, Sulley was gone now; took what little he had moved in with and was out the door before breakfast. "He didn't even say anything he... he just left. He left me here alone and the bastard didn't even have the guts to say why or what it meant or- or- Argh!"

With a thundering cry Johnny shoved onto his feet and grabbed the first thing he could get his hands on, whipping what turned out to be a creaky rocking chair against the closet door. It shattered into a billion pieces and a couple errant shards flew far enough to glimpse off Javier's exoskeleton. "WHY!? Why'd he have to go!? Why did he leave me here? This isn't fair-"

"Nothing's fair, John."

Johnny wheeled in time to see Sulley pushing past Javier into the room. He was wearing an Oozma Kappa hat but donned his Roar Omega Roar blazer; it was the worst fashion decision since the French went with fire engine red for battle uniforms. Relief hit him like a ton of bricks; Sulley was back and everything was good and they were going to work it out and be happy like before. Before Johnny graduated and took hold of the fraternity full-time while he studied for his painfully difficult Masters degree. "Oh, James! James, I'm sorry, come home and let's put this whole Scare Games fiasco behind us-"

"I miss you too but..." Sullivan grabbed him firmly by the shoulders and gave them a firm squeeze. When he was released he was forced to watch in horror as Sullivan stripped free of his blazer, leaving the puke-green OK ballcap on. "But I'm not cut-out for this house and your dad's expectations and these academic rules. I'm no brainiac and I'm only going to hold you back."

"Y-you can't, Sull," Johnny pleaded on the verge of tears, the painful lump in his throat swelling in reminiscent of his earlier attempts to swallow his depression. "You can't leave because I love you and that's enough, damnit!"

In a stifling silence Johnny noticed for the first time the dark circles under his boyfriend's eyes, the semi-permanent red tinge of exhaustion in the white of his eyes from spending too many nights riding waves upon waves of caffeine. Javier had left them. Finally Sulley sighed and pressed his forehead gently to Johnny's. "You have your own problems to worry about and I'd just make it harder on you. Maybe when we graduate we can try again or somethin'."

Yesterday they wouldn't have had this conversation; yesterday Johnny had shown Sulley the best places to sunbathe on campus and they were good and happy and in love. Now it didn't seem like his love was enough for Sulley to share with the Worthington legacy. It was too complicated and too sticky to understand and there was nothing helping him untangle the huge knot in the centre of his life. It was too sudden and it was too his fault for Johnny to even begin to comprehend.

"Fine. Leave, whatever, I don't care."

"I know you care-"

"I don't!" screamed Johnny as he shoved Sulley hard in the chest. "Just get out of my house!"

Sulley made to protest again but instead he decidedly surrendered with a pained sigh and disappeared out into the hall. Downstairs Johnny could hear the nervous chatter of Chet and the others gossipping about who would get the new bed and what would they do in this year's scare games without James? Johnny willed himself not to care and resumed his post on the splintering window sill, watching Sulley's back as he trudged off in the direction of Oozma Kappa.

Oh, what Johnny wouldn't give just to have another yesterday with Sulley.


End file.
